


According to the 'Dex

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nature, Pokemon Will Be Tagged Every Chapter - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Those Pokedex entries had to be based on something.





	1. Alolan Raticate

Sun: It forms a group of Rattata, which it assumes command of. Each group as its own territory, and disputes over food often.  
...  
Moon: This gourmet Pokemon is particular about the taste and freshness of its food. Restaurants where Raticate live have a good reputation.  
...

The large Raticate male waddled up to the alpha female Raticate, putting deliberate confidence into every step he took and ignoring her loud and frightening hisses. This was it. His moment. 

His whole life had been building up to this day.

The journey into evolving into a Raticate hadn’t been an easy one. As a Rattata, he had to survive several hazards: other rival Rattata and Raticate, hungry Meowth and Persians who prowled around at night, Yungoos and Gumshoos who were looking for easy meals, humans who laid out traps and poison for his kind, and several other things. Life was not easy for Rattatas. Over the course of his lifetime he had seen so many of his family members, friends, and mates get gobbled up or die horrible, slow deaths or simply be taken away. But not him. Against all odds, he managed to find the strength to survive.

There had come times when he came pretty close to meeting Death’s door. The scars on his body and torn up ears painted that image well enough. But through his own strength and cunning, he managed to survive and get stronger until he finally evolved into his new Raticate form. Once that happened, he knew he had to act fast.

Raticates didn’t tolerate other Raticate in their pack. They would quickly banish any that appeared and unless he managed to scrounge up enough rogue Rattata, he knew his chances of surviving any longer than now were not good. After all, a stranded Raticate with no pack was simply going to be picked off by eager predators looking for a simple meal.

So that left him only one option: he had to fight off his current leader and take her place. And that was what lead him to where he was now.

The alpha female spat at him, her large tail lashing through the air in an attempt to intimidate him. All around them, the Rattata of the pack stood poised and ready in the shadows, prepared to chase out whoever lost this fight. Their incisors and ruby-red eyes glinted in the moonlight, their whiskers twitching in anticipation. 

As confident as he tried to come off, the male didn’t know how this fight would go. The alpha female was old and slow, but she had loads of experience and several fights on her side. 

It was weird to think that she probably didn’t have too much of a different origin story than him. The knicks in her ears and missing eye told him that her life hadn’t been necessarily a walk in the park either. She, like him, probably had to fight every inch to get where she got… and she was not going to let someone take that away from her so easily. 

The male Raticate braced himself. This was going to be a bloody and violent scrap… and whoever won would simply come down to who was truly stronger. He dug his nails into the dirt and let out a battle cry.

He would not lose.

.....

The young female had never planned for this to happen. Back when she was wild, she had actually planned to lead a pack of Rattata on her own by challenging her alpha. But before she could step up and do that, she ran into a human. She had done her best to fight against his Pokemon, but there were simply too many and they were too strong. Eventually, she had found herself hurt, defeated, and exhausted. She had been terrified that the human was going to kill her while she was down, but instead he pulled out a Pokeball and soon she was being shrunk down and scooped inside. She had tried to fight to escape out of it. A lot of her brethren had ill feelings towards being captured. One of her siblings had actually been caught by a human once, but had managed to somehow escape. The stories he told were horrible. Rattata and Raticates being used to feed Ekans in cages and more. It made her shudder that that might be her fate. But unfortunately, she heard the click of the seal and knew that her fate was left up to whatever the human’s decided to do to her. 

Trying to keep her mind from dark thoughts, she thought of the possible good stuff this human had planned. Perhaps she would become a pet… but then again, what human raised a Raticate as a pet? Maybe she would just be a battle Pokemon. She supposed she could live with that. She didn’t want to spend her whole life fighting, but if she got to get a meal and a warm place to sleep, she supposed she could adapt.

But it turned out, the human had none of those planned for her as when she was released from her Pokeball and was able to get a good look at her surroundings, she was surprised to see that she was in a kitchen. 

She was immediately curious at this. Most of the time, humans were trying to keep her and her kind OUT of the kitchen, not the other way around. Terror suddenly spiked her heart. They weren’t planning on cooking her were they? Did the Alolan people develop a taste for Raticate? 

Apparently not. 

Instead of grabbing a butcher knife and chopping her to pieces like she expected, they instead pushed several dishes and a bowl of water towards her. Part of her became even more suspicious towards them. Humans don’t usually offer food unless it was laced with poison, she learned. Part of her wanted to refuse to eat it. But then she realized just how ravenous and parched she had become during the events of the day, and soon her stomach was moving her feet for her. 

She first approached what seemed to be dark orange soup, finding it to be the most trustworthy of the group. She sniffed it, her mouth immediately beginning to salivate at the aroma. Surely nothing that smelled that good would be poisoned, right? 

She hoped so. 

She lapped up all of the soup until the bowl was clean, the salty and rich flavor making her feel energized. She then padded over to the bowl of water, gave herself a hearty drink, and stood up on her hind legs to clean her face and whiskers. As she began to wash up, her ears twitched as she heard the humans begin to mutter to one another. Something congratulating this one person for their soup and something about hiring them. She really didn’t care. She didn’t understand humans too much and she wasn’t going to bother to try.

Why should she care about what the humans were talking about anyway when there was more food to eat? Namely, that delicious looking chocolate cake. Her mouth salivating, she waddled up to the cake. She had only gotten a morsel of chocolate once when she was a Rattata, having to split the rest with the higher ranking Rattatas and of course the alpha, but that one piece that she had gotten had tasted so delightful. She was eager to relive the experience.

Opening her maw, she proceeded to take a big bite out of the soft food, only to immediately spat it out in shock, her fur bristling from the taste remaining on her tongue. She let out a hiss. That was absolutely vile and disgusting! She had eaten dirt that tasted better than that.

Deciding to discard the idea of eating anymore of that trash, she waddled over to some Pecha berries and began to chew on those instead, letting the sweet juices bathe her tongue. Her ears twitched again as she heard murmurs. One of the humans was speaking in an angry tone and one was crying. She didn’t know what that was about.

Once she ate all of the Pecha berries, the human who caught her suddenly walked up and scratched behind her ears in a way that felt good. She arched her back up in enjoyment at that despite herself, letting out soft purring noises. The human smiled and called her back. She was a bit disappointed as she returned to her Pokeball that she couldn’t eat more of the food… but if she got treated like this every day… she might actually enjoy her life here.


	2. Cascoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, Cascoon! This one took longer than it was supposed to have but finals and the holidays and other projects got me, you know? Next chapter will either be Alolan Persian or Vaporeon, most likely. Hope you enjoyed and critique is wanted!

Ruby: Cascoon makes its protective cocoon by wrapping its body entirely with a fine silk from its mouth. Once the silk goes around its body, it hardens. This Pokemon prepares for its evolution inside the cocoon.  
…  
Sapphire: If it is attacked, Cascoon remains motionless however badly it may be hurt. It does so because if it were to move, its body would be weak upon evolution. This Pokemon will also not forget the pain it endured.  
…  
Emerald: To avoid detection by its enemies, it hides motionlessly beneath large leaves and in the gaps of branches. It also attaches dead leaves to its body for camouflage.  
…  
FireRed/LeafGreen: Its body, which is made of soft silk, hardens over time. When cracks appear, evolution is near.  
…  
Diamond: It is hot inside its cocoon. All the cells in its body create energy for it to evolve.  
…

The Cascoon cursed his rotten luck. Back when he had been a Wurmple, he had thought of himself rather clever when he had selected his evolution spot. He had inched his way up to a high branch of a lush tree that was full of leaves and had settled himself in a nook that he had spotted, making it somewhat harder for the average Pokemon to dislodge him but giving himself enough room so when he evolved, he could easily fly away and escape. It had certainly seemed smart at the time.

Many of his brethren stayed on the ground when they evolved, which put them at risk of being bothered by all of the Pokemon in the forest. Many a times as a Wurmple, he would squirm past hollow silk cocoons on the ground, any traces of a creature having once existed in there wiped clean by the tongue and teeth of another hungry Pokemon. The very thought made him shudder. However, the sight of those fallen had made him determined not to share such a gruesome fate. So he had tried to find a place that would ensure he saw as little Pokemon as he could as a Cascoon.

Of course, being in a tree put him more at risk at meeting Flying types, but he wasn’t too worried about them. A stark contrast from how it used to be. 

Back when he was a Wurmple, Flying types were the bane of his existence, a constant terror that he always had to remain vigilant over. At any point, a Flying type could swoop down, pick him up, and gobble him up before he even had a chance to comprehend what had just occurred. What made it all worse was that he stood no chance against them. Flying types were fast, had powerful wings, talons, and beaks, and were practically everywhere. The only thing he had to defend himself against them had been the horn on his head and the two moves he knew, Poison Sting and String Shot, and none of those were much. He had seen tiny Taillows kill and eat much more dangerous and threatening bugs such as Beedrill with practiced ease. Unless he met an easily intimidated Pidgey or Taillow, or could at least String Shot their wings fast enough to slow them down, then he stood no chance.

But while Flying types were terrifying, he also knew for a fact that they were very lazy. They prefered quick and easy meals: something they could swoop down and pick off easily so they could get back up in the air and away from the ground where prowling Delcatty or Skitty might be. He very rarely saw them trying to crack open a Cascoon or Silcoon. It was too time-consuming and dangerous for them. Even their sharp beaks couldn’t break through the hard silk exterior very easily, and if a Cascoon or Silcoon was lucky, one of the spines they could shoot out of the pores of their body could prove fatalistic for a Flying type. Many Flying type who tried to consume a Silcoon or Cascoon died from one of the spines embedding in their body and piercing a vital organ, or one of the spines ripping apart their wing and rendering them unable to fly, making them easy prey for any predator in the woods. So why risk any of that when they could simply go after so many easier, less-dangerous catches?

So he figured with his new form, combined with the leaves he speared on his body, he was pretty safe.

However, it seemed even the best hiding spots could be discovered if a determined Pokemon tried hard enough. 

He could hear the Zigzagoon grunting and snuffling as it pulled itself up the tree. Zigzagoons mostly kept to the ground to scrounge around for berries or Bug Pokemon to munch on, though occasionally, if hungry enough, they would climb up trees to try and eat Swellow eggs or any Bug types they happened to find. 

He froze as the brown and white Pokemon got closer, hoping that if he held still enough, it would not see him or at the very least mistake him for part of the scenery. Zigzagoons could be rather dull-witted creatures after all. 

No such luck. The Zigzagoon stuck its face in the nook, its warm breath hitting him in the face as it sniffed him. Then, he felt it reach one of its paws in the nook, its claws trying to pull him out as it scraped its needle-sharp teeth against his body.

The Cascoon winced. Judging by how hard this Zigzagoon was biting and the growls of frustration and effort it was releasing, it was probably a younger Pokemon who wasn’t strong enough to damage him yet. But even then, it still hurt and he didn’t like hearing the cocoon it had worked so hard on splintering and chipping away.

Time to pull out the defenses.

Shooting out the barbs stored away in pores of its body, he felt a sense of satisfaction when he heard the Zigzagoon let out a squeal of agony. It reeled back on the branch, two giant cuts on its nose and above its brow, the wounds spewing rivulets of blood. It still had a barb lodged in its muzzle. Really, judging by how close it had been to him, the Zigzagoon was lucky it still had its eyes intact.

His satisfaction did not last long though when the Zigzagoon let out a screech of fury and smacked him with its paw, the force of the move actually knocking him out of the nook and sending him rolling off the branch and falling all the way to the ground.

He landed hard, the impact making him dizzy. But he was relieved at least that he hadn’t broken open. 

He was stuck on his side now, but he didn’t dare move to realign himself. He couldn’t risk weakening his vessel inside. That fall had been bad enough. He couldn’t do anymore. Especially not when he was so close. He saw what happened to Beautifly and Dustoxes who had moved around too much when they were in their Silcoon and Cascoon forms: crumpled, ineffective wings that didn’t allow them to fly, weak bodies, incredibly short life spans. That would not happen to him. He would make sure of that. 

Now lying on the very ground he had tried so hard to avoid, he shifted his eyes to the cracks appearing on his body. They had been growing thicker and covering more of his body lately. It would only be a matter of time now, when his new vessel was finally finished forming and he was able to transform into a big, powerful Dustox. 

He thought about the Zigzagoon he had encountered, anger burning the white-hot energy flickering within him to even more extreme temperatures. The stupid Pokemon had probably already forgotten about him, too scared to climb down from the tree to try and find him and was now probably in search of easier, less volatile meals to eat.  
But the Cascoon wasn’t going to forget that Pokemon. No, he had it logged in its memory now. The wounds he had given it were sure to scar, which would make it easier to track down and discern amongst the rest of the Zigzagoon in this area. 

Malevolent pleasure coiled in its body. When it evolved, the Zigzagoon was going to regret ever trying to eat him. And with the wide variety of Poison type moves he would know as a Dustox, he could ensure that its death would be slow and agonizing. 

All he had to do was wait.


	3. Golbat

Red/Blue: Once it strikes, it will not stop draining energy from the victim, even if it gets too heavy to fly.   
…  
Yellow: It attacks in a stealthy manner, without warning. Its sharp fangs are used to bite and suck blood.  
…  
Emerald: Its fangs easily puncture even thick animal hide. It loves to feast on the blood of people and Pokemon. It flits about in the darkness and strikes from behind.   
…  
Sun: Its thick fangs are hollow like straws, making them unexpectedly fragile. These fangs are specialized for sucking blood.   
…  
Ultra Sun: Every once in awhile, you’ll see a Golbat that is missing some fangs. This happens when hunger drives it to trying to bite a Steel-type Pokemon.   
\---------------------------------------------

The Golbat was starving. It had been days since her last meal. Unfortunately, this was not an uncommon occurrence either. After all, very few Pokemon or humans wandered into these caves, and even when they did, her brethren were so plentiful, trying to reach the prey source first was nearly impossible. 

Even the other Pokemon who lived in the caves made life difficult for the average Golbat. Geodudes and Gravelers had hard skin and very little blood. They were also remarkably strong. Their powerful arms could tear a Golbat’s wings off like they were made of leaves. Unless a Golbat was particularly strong or desperate, her kind tended to leave them alone. They were simply not worth the risk. 

Digletts, Dugtrios, and Drilburs were much more bountiful catches in comparison, however, they stayed underground most of the time, making them hard to get.

Onix were practically always off the bite list, for obvious reasons. 

Really, the only Pokemon who lived in caves that were easy prey were Machops. They were small, weak to Flying-moves, and full of delicious blood. And while a Machop managing to grab one of them still did offer some risk to Golbats, their powerful wings were usually enough to get a Machop to let them go.

But, unfortunately, Machop weren’t as plentiful as they used to be. Don’t get her wrong, Machops weren’t endangered or anything, but there had definitely been a dip in their numbers. The Golbat could think a few reasons of why this was.

For one thing, there were much more Golbats then there were Machops. Zubats and Golbats didn’t usually live very long, but they definitely bred enough in their short run to make up for their loss. A male Golbat, who only managed to live for two months, could manage to sire twenty Zubats in that time. A female Golbat could produce up to four eggs sometimes, in one litter. She, herself, had laid over four eggs in her lifetime, and she’d only evolved a few weeks ago. Needless to say, there was never a shortage of Zubats and Golbats.

Machops and Machoke were very different from Golbats as far as breeding went. While Golbats could lay multiple eggs at a time, Machop and Machokes could only lay one. 

Their breeding rates were nowhere near as fast, either. One of the reasons for this, probably came down to a gender division. Golbat and Zubats had a pretty equal amount of male and females flying around. The Machoke line was different though. A majority of their offspring were male. This made breeding a bit harder for them.  
Then there was how long it took for them to even grow up. Almost as soon as a Zubat hatched from its egg, it was ready for the wild. Some might take a bit longer to learn how to fly or they might follow their mother to learn the ropes a little better, but for the most part, they already knew what to do: eat and survive. A simple game plan, but a hard one to accomplish. Many Zubats didn’t live to be Golbats, either because they couldn’t find enough food or because they became food for other Pokemon. Even when they did evolve, their chances for living long lives were not very high unless they got captured by a human.

Machoke lines were different. Machop didn’t immediately know what to do as soon as they hatched. Their muscles were weak and they didn’t have the knowledge of how to survive. That was where their mothers came in. Mother Machokes or Machops would stay with their children for months, doing training exercises and showing them how to hunt and defend themselves. 

It was basically an unspoken rule that Machops who were still with their moms were off-limits. While a Golbat, if strong enough, could certainly take down a Machoke or Machop, mothers were a whole different situations. Maternal instinct seemed to take over and those Pokemon would fight with every last inch of their life to protect their child. And while Fighting-type moves didn’t do that much on Golbat, a Machoke or Machop throwing a heavy rock at them certainly could do quite a bit of damage. 

Plus, there was just the fact that Machop lines were extremely popular with humans. Humans loved using them as training partners in dojos or as construction workers, and would often try to collect them whenever. So slowly but surely, they were being taken from the caves.

Needless to say, the Golbat hadn’t seen a viable Machop in a long time, or any real good victim. 

Part of her had considered leaving the cave. There was plenty of food out there, after all. However, there was plenty of predators as well. Talonflames and Gumshoos and other such creatures were everywhere, looking to gobble down any Golbat who decided to wander out. Many Golbat who left didn’t come back. 

So, yeah, she wasn’t that desperate yet. Maybe one day. After all, her chances of being captured by human outside was also good, but that was a thought for another day.

Right now, she needed to focus on getting food. 

Despite how hungry she was, she was not going to rush into this. That was how so many of her brethren met their fates. They didn’t plan their attacks or think of consequences. They let hunger rule them. Some would try to do the almost impossible task of biting Steel types, they were so desperate. An excursion that bared little fruit. Steel-types yielded very little blood and a Golbat was more likely to lose what little teeth it had trying to bite them. Their teeth had an incredibly strong bite force, but they were also pretty delicate, being completely hollow on the inside. And when a Golbat lost its teeth, its fate was basically sealed.

Then there were those who bit humans. Those were extremely rare cases. All Golbats knew what biting and killing a human could lead to. A whole bunch of humans poisoning and killing them to try and deplete them. Besides, most wanted humans to capture them. They weren’t worth biting, despite how much blood they held. And while trainers Pokemon were fair game, trainers usually made sure their other Pokemon was there to make sure the Golbat would stop.

Biting a Pokemon that was a stronger typing than them was usually not recommended. Biting Pokemon who were aware of their presence was not recommended either, as they were usually prepared for an attack.   
No, when one was attacking a Golbat was attacking a Pokemon, it had to be planned well. It was best to hide in the shadows, where no one could see them and to strike when the Pokemon least expected. It was best to choose a Pokemon the Golbat was absolutely sure she could take down.

And that required patience. 

So she waited. And waited. And waited. She let several potential meals slip past her. Either because she didn’t trust her abilities, or thought they were too risky. She was sure that her patience would pay off.

And soon, it did. A Miltank wandered in. The Pokemon still had a bell tied around its neck, hinting it probably escaped from a farm to explore. A fatal mistake.

That bell worked to the Golbat’s advantage as well. It’s tinkling noise would hide the flapping sound of her wings. Her eyes could make out another Golbat in the darkness, eyeing the Pokemon as well. Normally, this would be a problem, as one Golbat needed a lot of blood to be sustained, but this Miltank was so large that she had no doubt she and this Golbat could share and get her fill.

She watched as the Miltank cautiously stepped further and further into the cave, trying to get used to the darkness. Once the Miltank was a few paces ahead of her, she sprung into action.

Immediately, she dove after the Miltank, her mouth open and stuck her fangs sunk effortlessly into the Miltank’s thick neck, feeling the blood pour into her mouth. The Miltank let out a bellow of surprise, immediately trying to kick and reach behind, but it was a fruitless effort. The Pokemon was simply not flexible enough to be able to do that. The only thing it could manage was to whip the Golbat’s body with its tail, but the Golbat could barely feel the pain as it drank the heavenly blood. 

She was high on the feeding. She just wanted to keep drinking and drinking until there was nothing left. 

The other Golbat had joined her now, judging by the screech she heard and the loud bellow of pain the Miltank was making. It tried to roll around, but the Golbats kept pushing it upwards with their strong wingbeats, not wanting to let this catch go. 

The Golbat could feel herself becoming more and more fat with every drink. This was a bountiful catch. It would keep her fed for days. Maybe too bountiful though. If she wasn’t careful and let herself get too fat, she wouldn’t be able to fly. Then she would have no choice but to lie on the ground and let herself become a meal to another Pokemon. Another sad fate that befell many of her brethren. 

So she drank and drank and drank, until the Miltank’s movements slowed down and eventually went still… until finally, she forced herself to let go. She had to flap harder than normal to keep herself up in the air, her body wobbly, but she could manage it. She had been successful.

Her brother was still drinking from the Miltank’s corpse, probably trying to take every last drop he could before leaving… and the Golbat was happy to leave him to his business.

After all, she guaranteed that she would at least survive for a couple more days.


	4. Gorebyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic Pokemon Death

Ruby: Gorebyss lives in southern seas at extreme depths. Its body is built to withstand the enormous pressure of water at incredible depths. Because of this, this Pokemon is unharmed by ordinary attacks.  
…  
Sapphire: Although Gorebyss is the very picture of elegance and beauty while swimming, it is also cruel. When it spots prey, this Pokemon inserts its thin mouth into the prey’s body and drains the prey of its body fluids.  
…  
Emerald: A Gorebyss siphons the body fluids of prey through its thin, tubular mouth. Its light pink body color turns vivid when it finishes feeding.  
…  
FireRed/LeafGreen: Its swimming form is exquisitely elegant. With its thin mouth, it feeds on seaweed that grows between rocks.  
…  
HeartGold/SoulSilver: Its pink body becomes more vivid with the rise of water temperatures in the springtime.  
…  
Ultra Moon: It sucks bodily fluids out of its prey. The leftover meat sinks to the seafloor, where it becomes food for other Pokemon.  
…

The Gorebyss felt ecstatic. The harsh cold of winter was finally dying down and as a result, the water was warming with the beginnings of spring, the rising temperature making her feel more energetic. The urge to swim as fast as she could buzzed inside of her. Letting out a shrill cry of delight, she shot through the water at high speeds, doing an occasional spin or flip just for fun. Her sleek, blubbery skin was vibrant and pink, making her truly feel like the prettiest Pokemon in the whole ocean. It made her feel like singing. 

Eventually though, she bored of just swimming aimlessly and paused. She was still feeling hyper, but she wanted to do something else. She wanted to hunt. 

She had been contenting herself with a few patches of seaweed here and there today, but unfortunately for her, that wasn’t exactly the most filling substance in the world. No… in order for her to truly be filled, she needed to find a Pokemon to devour. 

Scanning her surroundings, she tried to decide what to go after, weighing her options. That school of Magikarp over there? No. Magikarp may be easy to catch, but they were too bony, barely containing any meat. They were not worth it unless she was desperate. 

That Lanturn she saw swimming aimlessly a few meters away? No. She was resistant to a lot of attacks, but not even she could take the risk of electrocution lightly. 

That Finneon she saw biting at something invisible on the ocean floor? Nah. An easy kill, but like Magikarp, Finneon weren’t very filling due to their small size. 

She continued to look around until finally, she saw it. The perfect meal. A lone Krabby scuttling along the ocean floor. Immediately, she shot forward and began swimming close to it, giving it a chance to see her. Admittedly, she liked chasing down her meals and playing around with them.

The Krabby, immediately sensing her ill intentions, tried to scuttle away, but unfortunately, the Gorebyss was much faster. She still gave it a chance to think it might get away every now and then, before bumping it with her nose, sometimes even flipping it over or lifting it off the ground. 

The Krabby tried its best to get away and defend itself by shooting a variety of Water-type moves at her or trying to pinch at her with its claws. Unfortunately for it though, Water-type move had little to no effect down here and while the few times it did manage to grab her with its claws did hurt a bit, it was nothing close to stopping her. 

Finally boring of toying around with it, she flipped the Krabby over with her nose, and before it had a chance to right itself, she drilled a hole into the Krabby’s soft underbelly, hearing the shell crunch. Then, she immediately began to enjoy the warm meat and blood inside. The Krabby flailed and kicked and pinched and struggled, but as she continued to mercilessly feast, its movements became weaker and weaker, until finally, it stopped moving altogether. 

The Gorebyss continued to eat and eat, now tearing off limbs to try and suck off as much meat as possible. By the time she ate her fill, the Krabby was nothing more than a shell with a few bits of meat clinging to it. 

Nearby, she saw a Wimpod anxiously waiting for her to abandon the carcass so it could finish the remains, also preparing to dart away if she decided to chase after it. Luckily for it though, the Krabby was filling enough, so she promptly left to let it enjoy the rest. 

Belly full, she continued to swim, her happy mood still around. It might of been her imagination, but she was pretty sure her body might be a bit pinker now. She let out a happy sound.

Yes, today was a very good day.


End file.
